Spring Eggs
by EveDragono
Summary: Tulip LeSpring is the spirit of spring... no only that but she is a floppy eared bunny with a passion for art and beauty. But Pitch wants to destroy spring for his malicious plan. The Guardians will step in to help, and Tulip might just fall for a guardian who has an australian accent. :3
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

__ We all know about the guardians but what about the other mythical creatures? everyone of the magic world is special in their own way. Another group are the Season Spirits. They are human-like animals who of course bring all the seasons. There is Crystal Wintera, who is a white elegant bird Spirit of Winter. Casey EraAutumn, a Redish, yellowish, fox, Spirit of Autumn. Sonny DaSummer, a Canary with a bright attitude, spirit of Summer. And finally Tulip LeSpring, a Floppy eared bunny, Spirit of Spring. Their leader? Why mother Nature of course! nobody knows what she looks like though... She tells each spirit what to do or what her plans are for the season of a place. When Mother Nature is busy, Crystal _tries_ to be the responsible one, but usually ends up just laughing with the other girls. Casey is the "Action now, Plan later" kinda girl which sometimes gets her in trouble. Sonny is always hungry for gossip and a big looooooong chat. Tulip is the quiet one in the group, she enjoys watching her friends being themselves and goofing off. But let me tell you a secret... she has a small crush on E. Aster Bunnymund


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am baaaaaaaaack! ;D *everyone screams and runs away* 0.0? What? Btw guys i know you're wondering why my chapters are so short... Well i am on famfic in secret... And i am doing ALL OF THIS on an IPOD. Yup, so it takes longer. Btw Tulip kinda has a semi high voice... She kinda sounds like fluttershy from MLP maybe a tone or two deeper** (**temporary ****fan right here) anyways enjoy! I do no own Rise of the guardians! I only own the season spirits!**

Spring Eggs

Chapter 1: The Wilting Flower of DOOM! (:D)

Sunshine filtered through a canopy of little baby leaves and japanese cherry blossoms, on a what seemed to be, a human sized floppy eared bunny. Her ears were held up and resembled pigtails, and 2 ribbons -one on each side- cascaded from the two bands. The bands were cycan and the ribbons pale yellow, that reached barely past her shoulder. A beautiful wreath of light green leaves weaved around her head, and right in the middle was a flower, its petals were all the colors of the rainbow. 2 large light pink petals make up her top, with pale Yellow flower straps. The under garment or whatever shows just below the *ehem* breast line and was a light green. To top off the upper body, is an extra dark pink strap around HER LEFT arm. (Basically it looks like her right) A belt of cycan and bright yellow flowers are wrapped tightly around her waiste, and 2 pale pink ribbons that reach just below the knees flow from it. Below are 2 large cycan petals that reach to Her ankles, with a light green under-skirt that reach only to her lower calf. Her feet are bare and bright yellow wraps cover her ankles. She has bright green eyes, complemented by her light gray fur and white cotton tail. Her name? Tulip LeSpring ... A.k.a Spirit of Spring. **oh yea! I just gave a full out description!**

Tulip was quite excited. Mother Nature had told her to make jamestown (is that where jamie lives? Cant remember) as beautiful as possible. She now crouched over a light green plain of growing plants. Her 2 human like paws slowly rose upward from their hover over the bare ground. A crowd of seedling followed her motion and slowly turned into tulips about to bloom. A warm smile spread across her muzzle. She poked each gently, one by one and each opened to her touch, revealing sweet smelling petals of blues, and pinks, and yellows. She steadily worked, and before long, an enchanting garden stood before her. Roses, orchids, tulips, daisies, cauliflowers, you name it. They were all there. She stood up slowly and stretched. She stood straight up like a human, but her fur, nose, ears, tail, and bent back legs proofed other wise. There was only one other bunny like this. And that was Bunnymund a.k.a the Easter Bunny. Tulip sighed dreamily at this thought. His australian voice was deep and handsome, his daring and cunning was cute, and his abbs were so- wait a minute, WHAT?! Tulip caught herself and face-palmEd. She shook her head violently. No WAY was THAT gonna happen. Nuh-uh, no chance. Tulip huffed in annoyance, her whiskers twitching irritably.

THAT'S when she saw it. One flower among the rest, was slowly and ominously wilting. Tulip watched in horror as the Tulip -her favorite tulip- slowly shriveled and sunk to the ground. The sun was clouded from view and thunder clouds almost black, rolled in. Mother Nature didnt tell her anything about a storm! The flower hit the ground, and a shadowy substance seeped from it, forming a thing known to her and all mythical creatures. PITCH BLACK. Her nose was twitching at top speed as he smiled sinisterly at her. Her paws automatically grabbed her ribbons around her waiste. Did i mention those things are actually 2 matching WHIPS? "Tulip! How are you darling," Pitch said in a mocking tone. Tulip cringed at the word "darling ",And glared daggers at him. He only smiled, his yellow eyes locked on her green. "I am warning you pitch.." She threatened in a shaky voice. He just laughed at her. His laugh was cruel and twisted and set Tulip's fur on end. "And _what _are you going to do? shower me with your petty petals? That's enough of a death to _anybody_. Admit it bunny, spring's simply a weak little act, vainly trying to be in the spotlight." That was the last straw for Tulip. She ripped out the ribbons and whirled them around, threateningly. The little daisies at the end turned into thorn roses, and the ribbon turned long and strong. She whipped them at pitch, he only Smiled mockingly at her and took a step to the side, the wind created by the whip just simply blew on him. This routine continued for awhile.

Tulip stood there panting, her shoulders sagging, her whips trailing on the ground. Pitch just stood there, looking rather borded and disappointed. "Such weakness" he said with a sigh. The large bunny just growled at him, too tired to move. "I plan to use that," he said menacingly, and waved is hand. All of the flowers wilted and fell to the ground, dead and brown. Tulip watched helplessly, as he faded away, his cruel laugh still echoing around her. When he was gone Tulip slowly sank to her knees and slowly began to Cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Can I just say that fan art is HUGELY appreciated? If you would like to show me some artwork you made just tweet it, or tell me on Deviant Art. I will give a shout out to whoever does and where it is. THANK YOU And ENJOY**

**twitter: Dragono10**

**Deviant Art: purpledragon829**

Spring Eggs

Chapter 2: Comfort with a Touch of Hope

. In the one place in the world, lays a land that has the most colorful fall, coldest winter, hottest summer, and most beautiful spring. This place also has the unknown and most mysterious forest in the world. It holds a series of treehouses in the leaves, Bridges and pulleys, ladders and slides. But this forest it rests upon has 4 typesof trees; Spring, winter, fall, and summer. If human ever did discover this island, they would be baffled by this pheonominon. but in the middle of the forest, there is a special ring for purposes mother nature has asked me not to tell you. Now enough of that, on with the story.

In one of the large treehouses, Lay a 5 foot bunny in a room of splendor of color. through a large round window, bright pink cherry blossoms rained endlessly. Around the room were more windows, adorned with curtains with sprinkles of flowers on theM. A large area seeming to be a living room. Was dotted with colorful puillows and beanbags of blues, pinks, greens, and yellows. Another is what seems to represent an art studio, bare birch wood flooring splattered with paint, pottery, and- broken egg shells?

a loud knock came at one of the hand painted doors. "come in" the floppy eared bunny said through the fluffy pillow her muzzle was in. In came a human like fox, arpund 6 feet tall. She was attractive, if you like a slender muscular body with a medium sized bust. She wore a strappless yellow sports bra thingy, and a red and orange wrap, herfur was a fiery red. "Hola (i dont know how to spell spanish) Tuleep, ow are ou eeling?," said the fox with a hispanic accent, she also usually didnt had the beginning sounds ofwords. Tulip sat up and sighed deeply, her ear ribbons were taken out, so her ears trailed down her back. "I guess i'm ok..." she whispered glumly. The Fox huffed in annoyance and pulled out a mexican yellow, red, orange fan out of nowwhere and began fanning her self. suddenly a sudden appearence of A snow goose and a jittery canary bursting through the door scared the both of them. "I came as soon as i could," said the snow goose in a urgent deep beautiful voice. "more like as soon as you heard," mumbled the the also human like canary who was about 5 feet tall. "Hmph," the sniw goose gave an exasperated honk.

They sat around there sipping mint tea and eating cookies, in Tulips living room watching the sun set. "and he killed all the flowers and left," Tulip finished her recount of the horriffic Tale. There was an eerie silent response to her tale, even Sonny the canary was quiet. After about a minute Crystal the snow goose sipped her tea and set it back on her little plate. "I for one, think you should get some help," she said after taking another sip of her tea and taking a bite of cookie. "But from who?" Tulip asked quietly, again, silence was her response. All of the sudden Sonny Had her long dramatic idea gasp. (pinkie pie style) "I know! I know! I know!" she said jumping up and down excitedly, "What about the _Guardians?_" Tulip nearly spit out her tea, "WHAT? NO-WAY!" Tulip exclaimed. "Their after Pitch Right?" Sonny said excitedly, "they would wanna do this!" "All in favor?" Crystal said, raising her feathered hand. All raised their hahd except Tulip. "Come onTulip, their our only hope," casey the fox said. Finally Tulip slowly raised her hand. Maybe there was hope after all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Helloooo everyone! GUESS WHAT?! well i not in secret anymore! 8D! apparently my mom knew the WHOLE TIME. (CREEPY MOTHER SENSES YOU KNOW?) but now i can time on ze computa freely and let's continue! I do not own rise of the Guardians! only the Season Spirits! OOOOOOH YEEEEAAAAAA! WOOO!**

Spring Eggs

Chapter 3: The Guardians

North was doing what he did on a daily basis. In his office, playing with his ice as usual, carving out incredible things, and the incredible things _doing_ incredible things. (confusing right) When naturally a yeti slammed open the door and it was smashed to pieces. "HOW meeny times have i told you to knock?!" north yelled at the yeti in exasperation. "Uh-woarh-woarh- rara-ree-roe" the yeti said pointed toward the entrance to north's left. "What do you mean the Season Spirits are here?" North asked in his Russian accent. The yeti just shrugged his shoulders. When North got there, he saw he wasnt lying. The four season spirits were there beside the entrance, huddled in a nervous tight huddle. "What is the matter? Why have you come to my workshop?" He said gently but firmly. The Snow goose, spirit of winter, straightened her back in posture and spoke. "One simple reason," she said coldly. "_Pitch Black_" she said with empathy and calmness. All the yetis working froze and slowly turned toward her. North looked at her in shock. "Do, come sit down with some milk and cookies. Then we can talk." He whispered and quickly gave the yetis a look that told then to keep working. He led them behind closed doors in a little living room with a burning fire place. He gestured them to have a seat. "So," he said. "Tell me about Pitch." Tulip gulped as everyone looked at her expectantly. Then she slowly began.

When she was done, she noticed North's expression was grim and set into place. "I see Pitch has become more powerful," he said quietly. "Come," North said curtly and they all huddled through the door. That's when Tulip finally saw the giant globe in the middle of the workshop. Her mouth slightly opened, whiskers twitching in awe. It was generous of Sonny to close her mouth, snapping Tulip out of her trance. She giggled at Tulip's confused face and fluttered after the others. Tulip half hopped, half jogged after, it basically looked like a very bouncy prance. When she finally caught up, she found them at a control panel right in front of the globe. That's when it happened. North's right hand turned a thingy and pushed down, and beautiful auras poured from the top of the workshop. Tulip's face lit up, and she raced to the window, fogging up the glass. North smiled to himself at her expression full of wonder and joy. She watched the aura for sometime. Suddenly a snow ball smacked the window right in front of her face. Tulip reeled back in suprise and did a backward roll into the other seasons, and they all fell down in a heep. They all laughed and then saw a well-known boy floating outside the window, laughing his head off. Then a person surrounded by yellow floating sand landed by then, smiling amusingly. Then a feathery fairy darted in with little minatures surrounding her, speaking what seemed to be "Hummingbird English" about who knows what. "Uh, ladies, santa suffocating down here," said a wheezy voice. They all quickly stood up to find that they had all landed on North. He stood up with a grunt. Tulip closely examined all the guardians, all smiling warmly at her. Wait wasnt there one- "Oi mate," an australian voice said right behind her. Tulip froze like a statue, her mind racing. _please let him be to talking north, or jack, anyone but me!_ "oi, you ok flops?" Yep he was talking to her. Tulip took a deep breath and turned around. She was looking at a fluff white fur and a brown belt. She steeled herself to slowly look up. His face looked down at her, a bit of a worried smile was upon it. Tulip, not able to speak, nodded her head vigoursly. He smiled At her, and she looked away blushing. He passed her toward the group of guardians. After he did so Tulip gave out a huge sigh of relief. That was _close._

"Eh eh? you like what you see? no?" said a familiar accented voice. "Casey, be quiet," Tulip said, very annoyed. Casey's tail came around her head and tickled her in the face, while she leaned against her. "Casey, be _quiet," _Tulip said threateningly, trying to hide her blushing face. "Ooooh you liiiiiiike hiiim," a high pitched twittery voice cooed. To her left was a blinding yellow canary in a plaid summer dress. Tulip's whiskers twitched with irritation and embarrassment, nevertheless Sonny continued. "You liiike him, you like bun- mph!" Tulip had wrapped both paws around her beak. "Don't tell ANYONE, promise?" she whispered pleadingly. Sonny nodded her head vigorously and Tulip let go of her beak. This was going to be a loooong alliance


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I want to say that i have this other fanfiction about Rise of the guardians and... i realized this one is doing so much better! i feel like this one has a better plot than the other. so hopefully it IS better! please! tell me what you think! I do not own rise of the guardians, i own the Season spirits. **

Spring Eggs

Chapter 4: PITCH!

"Is everybody here?" North asked to the lined up guardians. Everyone mumbled their yes and continued to look at season spirits with curiosity. "Why are we here? I was in the middle of a good snowball fight," Jack said in a bored and agitated tone. "I tell you why!" North yelled, getting Jack's attention quickly. Silence ringed the air for a moment, just for affect. "Pitch-is-_back," _"WHAT?!" the rest of the guardians said in unison, looking at each other in shock and anger. "What do ya mean pitch is back?!" Bunnymund half yelled. Tooth was telling her fairies to go to the Tooth Palace to make sure that it was secure. As they flew off, North began again. "Tulip LeSpring, saw him... we believe-... tell them," North gestured to Tulip. Her face burned up as a thousand pairs of eyes laid on her. "Well uh-" "Hahahahahahahaha" came a familiar twisted laugh. Bunnymund pulled out his boomerang, jack readied his staff, sandman had his little whip thingies, Tooth, simple fluttery fighting stance, and North had his swords out. A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared right behind Tulip, then slowly a body. Pitch grinned behind her back, Tulip sensed his presence. She slowly reached for her lower ribbons. "Well, well, long time since i've seen you pesky rats." Pitch spat. "How?" Bunnymund asked in a angry tone. "You can't kill fear," came a familiar phrase. "As long as there's fear in the world, i will never die." He said in a husky tone. "And _that_ is one thing you will _never _accomplish."

Tulip slowly took grip her ribbons. "You know that your nightmares turned on you right? remember that?" said jack in a very casual tone. Pitch frowned as he _did _remember, but quickly he smirked deviously. " Oh, but you must know Frosty, that i am not going after children anymore." Everyones' neck hair stood up. "I realized dearing my "absence" what I'm _really _after... destruction of the seasons" He grinned evilly. Tulip yanked out her whips and spun around thorned roses gleaming menacingly. Pitch turned to a shadow and disappeared, his laugh echoing through the workshop. Tulip's whips turned into ribbons again. EVeryone stood there proccessing what they just experienced and looked slowly at one another. "Come!" North said strongly, which made everyone jump. "We go!". "Go where?" Tooth fairy asked. "Go save spring of course!" He replied heading to where his sleigh would be. Bunnymund groaned and Tulip looked at him rather curiously, wondering what would make him so exasperated. Well, she was about to find out.

**Review people! i need reviews! i love it! 8D**


	6. Chapter 5

Spring Eggs

Chapter 5: OH MY GLOB! A flying bunneh! 8D

As they headed to a red and shiny sled, Tulip's animal senses picked up Bunnymund's dread increasing. What could be so awful that Bunnymund would dread it? She was about to find out. The yetis added finishing touches to their work and broke away from the sled. It gleamed in the light reflected ice and it's paint looked brand new. "Everyone into the sleigh!" North shouted, who all the sudden was dressed up in a Russian winter outfit. "Nuh uh, not again mate!" Said Bunnymund with a hint of fear in his voice. He turned around to hop away to his warren, when he got dragged back like a sheep by jack's staff. Jack laughed and pulled him onto the sleigh. Tulip slowly stepped into the sleigh after him, the gold metal frame freezing under her feet. She sat beside Bunnymund who was already gripping the side for dear life. Next was Tooth, then Sandy, then Jack, then the rest of the Season Spirits. North was the last to get on and at the very front, reins held expertly in his hands. Tulip eyed the reindeer as they pranced in excitement. "Here we go!" North cried and jerked the rains. The sleigh lurched forward immediately and began to gain speed. "Oh crikey!" Bunnymund half yelled above the sleigh bells and galloping hooves. Suddenly they went up the icey wall and were upside down! This reminded Tulip of the island's roller coaster- she didn't exactly enjoy it.

North laughed maniacally and they they went even faster. Jack, Tooth, Casey, Crystal, Sonny, and Sandy (silently) cheered in the excitement. While Bunnymund clenched even tighter on the side, eyes wide. Tulip did something similar; she screwed her eyes shut and pulled her body in. The sleigh lept up out of the icy tunnel and into the cold sunlight. Flutterflies panicked in her stomach, and her ribbons flew behind her. The sleigh suddenly gave a low dip, and Tulip gave a squeak of fear. The sleigh tilted the right to the point they were almost sideways. Tulip hugged the closest thing to her... it is was furry... Tulip didn't care, she just wanted something to hold on to. They swished the other side and Tulip hugged tighter, eyes shut tight.

The sleigh finally evened out and Tulip thought for a moment they had landed, but no. Her eyes peeked open her eyelids to see what she was holding on to. Another pair of green eyes met hers. Thats when it hit her... her face turned a deep scarlet. It was bunnymund. they were both very still just looking at eachother, Tulip still hugging bunnymund. After what seemed like hours, Tulip let go And looked away in embarressment. An awkward silence sizzled between them. Then suddenly he spoke in his adorable accent. "Oi, uhh... You have very pretty eyes," Tulip's. face got a deeper shade. did he just tell her she had _pretty eyes? _She looked at him with a hint of confusion. She could see a trace of a smile on his muzzle. It said it all!

**Review... Review... REVIIIEEEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! been working on my minecraft fanfic (minecraftians of the world unite!) and i just kind of well- *sees glaring viewers* uh-uh i mean! on with the story! 2. I did this chapter once... it was very long.. I clicked to save and then my inernet crashed! T_T it didnt save... But now it's back! (duh)**

Spring Eggs

Chapter 6: Monster of Nature

The sleigh slowly landed in a meadow surrounded by an evergreen forest. Tulip quickly hopped off and into the grass, and immediately realized something was wrong. The grass was brown and flat, let alone, there were no flower. The flowers that were, laid on the ground like brown and shriveled bodies. Tulip looked at the horrific seen in front over her and put both paws over her mouth. The others got off the sleigh after her and followed her wide-eyed gaze.

"Crikey" Bunnymund whispered loudly at the dead meadow. They all stood in silence, processing what had happened, and why. Not only were the plants dead but there were no animals to be seen. A longing errupted deep withing Tulip to see creatures. To see _life _in this meadow. "tweet tweet, Tulip! Tweet tweet tulip!" Went a voice from the forest. "Did you hear that?" Tulip said quietly. "Hear what?" Tooth turned toward her with a concerned look on her face. "That sound!" Tulip exclaimed and sprinted down the hill on all fours. "Tulip wait!" Sonny cried uselessly at the shrinking figure. Suddenly another shape flew past her; It was Bunnymund.

"tweet tweet, Tulip! Tweet tweet tulip!" The small voice got louder and louder in Tulip's ears. Her ears flew behind her and brushed falling leaves and branches sticking out. She panted heavily as she leaped over fallen tree trunks. She stumbled into a clearing. A small, pale yellow bird sat on a tree stump with its back facing her. It seemed to be crying. Tulip stood up on her hind legs and took a step toward it. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. "No..." the little bird weeped. "Why?" Tulip took another step toward the little bird. The bird sniffed. "As long as the Spirit of Spring lives, Spring cannot truly go away." Tulip gasped, trying to process what the bird just said. "That is why," it continued in a menacing voice. "I have to kill you.."

From tail feathers and up, the feathers turned to stone grey. The little bird turned around. Its eyes glowed red, no whites, o iris. It grew in size. The feathers hardened, the beak grew sharper. It turned into a large stone raven, as massive as the trees surrounding. Stone crumbs fell around Tulip, she stumbled back. The stone raven spread its wings and shrieked. Tulip screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. From back at the hill, her scream could be heard.

"Tulip's in trouble!" Sonny yelled in alarm and took to the skies. Everyone looked at each other in fear and shock (except for sandman who was asleep in the sleigh). Tooth and Crystal flew after Sonny, Jack not far behind. " Let's Go!" North laughed, pulling out his sword, and running down the hill. "Ugh, Mama Mia," Casey groaned and ran after him. Just when the two disappeared into the trees, Sandy woke up and looked around. He floated up scratching his head, then went back to sleep.

Small stones falling around her, Tulip fell to the ground as the Stone raven loomed over her. It reared back like a cobra about to strike. Its sharp beak came down... Tulip dodged just in time. The earth shook with the stone beak's mighty force. While the raven struggled to get its beak out of the ground, Tulip crawled into a large hollow in a tree nearby. Her heart hammered against her chest like a drum stick to a drum. The raven ripped out its murderous stone beak, roots and dirt falling off it. It scanned around for its target. Every time it took a step the earth shook. Tulip held her breath as it lowered its head, like it was searching for a giant juicy worm. A speck of debri came into the hollow and Tulip sniffed it. "Ah...ah..." she started. The raven cocked its head. "Achoo!" Tulip sneezed and her eyes widened in terror. The raven turned to her tree.. It had spotted her... The raven flapped his giant wings. Leaves, branches, trees, fell to the ground.

_Crreeeeaaaaak._ Went Tulip's tree. it fell over her head onto the ground. Tulip was now trapped in the hollow. A stone beak bursted through the wood. Tulip gave a yelp, narrowly missing getting shishcabobbed. The beak stabbed the trunk multiple times. Tulip gave a yelp every time, as they nearly got her ear, body, and tail. The raven had enough. Its horrific talon came down on the trunk and ripped open a massive hole in the trunk. The ravens glowing red eye came to the hole to look down at its prey. Tulip gripped a rock in her paw and threw it. The raven reared back as its eye was hit by the tiny but fatal stone. Tulip quickly hopped out of the tree and began running. The raven quickly recovered however and stomped the ground. The tremor brought Tulip to the ground and she rolled over. The raven was on her in a minute. Tulip dragged her-self backwards.

Then her back met a large boulder. She was cornered. The raven reared back to put an end to its prey. Tulip squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the end. "Get away from her! you piece of rock!" an Australian voice came. Tulip opened her eyes just in time to see the raven stumble back, blinded by a series multi-colored explosions. Tulip looked over to see Bunnymund at the outskirts of the trees with an egg bomb in his paw ready. Tulip quickly stood up, her spring dress and fur coated in rocks and dirt. Sonny, Crystal, Tooth, and Jack landed from the sky. Casey appeared from the trees, North a little farther behind her. "Just..." he panted, putting a hand on a tree, "go on without me!" he called. Jack readied his staff, Bunnymund pulled out his boomerang, Tooth in her fighting stance, Sonny just lunged forward, Casey opened her fan, Crystal pulled out a set of metal snowflakes, Tulip pulled out her whips, Sandman took a nap- A battle was about to begin.

**You like? it took twice as long because i had to redo almost the whole entire chapter. But hopefully this makes up. i will be updating soon hopefully. Ta ta!**


	8. Chapter 7

Spring Eggs

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Everyone seemed to be frozen in a battle stance. North had taken his rest, and had already pulled out his gleaming duel swords. Even the Raven had crouched and spread out its wings horizontally in a battle stance. It didn't blink, its blood red eyes were filled with savagery and rage. One side of the stone head was splattered with a multitude of light colors, curtisy of Bunnymund's egg bombs. Since the Raven was so large, the clearing had largely expanded in size. Fallen trees ringed the clearing like a wall. The grass was brown and dead. Clouds had covered the sky. The other thing moving other than Tooth's wings and breathing, was a small under-ground river. It had a gentle current, but it was deep, and the bottom could not be seen. It peeked from below ground in the clearing for a few yards, then disappeared to down below. It was quite small though, only a petite person could fit through it. Tulip was the only one not in a battle stance. She was covered in rubble, dust, and dirt. She looked around nervously at this confusing sight. The way she described it was; dark clouds are covering the sky, and you are anticipating the thunder to strike.

Just like that, for one reason or another, the "thunder struck." North yelled a battle cry and the other guardians joined in. Then both Season Spirits and Guardians rushed toward the Raven. The Stone Raven shrieked and ran towards them. They clashed in the middle. Crystal Wintera was the first to strike. She spread her finger-like feathers to reveal a what seemed to be a snowflake-shaped shuriken (ninja star) between each finger. "Ugh!" she grunted as she through a wing full them. Their metal bodies glinted in the covered sun, each was a unique snowflake. The were carved with precise and specific patterns that were beautiful, none was exactly the same as another. The raven narrowed its red eyes and dodged the deadly beauties. The snowflake shurikens lodged into a fallen tree trunk behind it. Thick ice began to spread over the dying trunk, surely finishing it. The Raven almost seem to grin and lifted its tail feathers high into the air. _Boom!_ An egg the size of a boulder popped out. The egg seemed to be made out of obsidian. _Crack, Tick, Crackle, Snap! _Were the sounds that came from the egg. The egg busted open, making the group stumble back in surprise. Out came several miniature ravens, but they were made out of a mix of stone and obsidian. They were the size of horses and had yellow pupil-less eyes. They shrieked at the Guardians and Season Spirits and began to run like ostritches toward them. Seeing the threat, the the group repeated the charge.

"We must split up!" North yelled over the rumbling. "There are-" he was cut off when one of the little ravens rammed into him. Tooth flew to his aid, followed by Crystal. As the little obsidian ravens spread out, one went straight for Casey. She stood alone at the edge of the clearing, fanning herself as if she was bored. A minature raven ran toward her, then stopped 10 feet away. Case stopped fanning herself, and turned to the monster. She snapped her fan shut. "You want a fight eh?" she said calmly, an angry glint in her eye, with a small smirk on her muzzle. It responded by lower its head and scraping the ground with a murderous talon, it looked like a bull. Suddenly it shrieked and charged toward her. In those few seconds, Casey whipped out her fan and opened it fully out. She straightened her arm out to the side and turned it clockwise. Then a fierce wind came, howling through the Spruce trees. It circled Casey who stood calmly, arm still out. She then brought the arm in then out straight ahead of her. The wind followed her movements and went straight toward the little raven. The wind knocked it back a few feet, long muddy tracks from its dragging talons, and it shook its head. There were 3 of the little monsters. North, Tooth, and Crystal to one. Sonny, Jack, and Casey to the other. Sonny was blinding one of them. She was getting right into its face, her feathers amazingly flashing on an off with light at a rapid pace. "How ya like THIS?!" she yelled even though it was right there. It almost looked like a photoshoot with a camera that took rapid photos. Suddenly the ravens feet were frozen by Jack, who was circling the scene. Tulip pulled out her whips, her legs in a staggered position as one of them came running toward her. "Let's do this..." she said to herself as the little flowers turned into thorned roses. She then sensed a figure standing beside her. She turned to her left to see bunnymund with his boomerang ready. "Bunnymund? What are you doing?" she asked. He merely chuckled. "Oi flops, you didnt think I would let you do this alone, did you?" Tulip had no way of answering that. Bunnymund threw his boomerang at the advancing monster. It circled around its head then struck it with such a force it stumbled sideways. It blinked its savage yellow eyes and squawked with rage. It took a few steps toward the duo and cocked its head to the side. Like a Cobra striking, it darted out after Tulip snapping a beak matching the Raven's. She jumped 10 feet above the flightless bird. It looked at the air in front of it, confused. _Thump! _Was the sound of Tulip landing on the back of the monster. It squawked and tried to turn around and snap, but she was just beyond reach. It began to jostle like a bull, attempting to buck her off. She clung on barely. "Oi! Try to use your flower things to trap it's beak!" called Bunnymund circling the distressed thing. Tulip nodded and wipped one of her whips above her like a lasso, then whipped it over the thing's head. With the momentum it had, the whip automatically wrapped it-self around the murderous beak. It shook its head bewildered and succeeded in throwing off Tulip. She flew through the air into Bunnymund and they both ended up on the ground. Tulip's furry cheeks went red and she quickly got off. She stood up to see the monstrous bird shaking its head wildly in vain, trying to get off the thing wrapping its beak. "Wrap your other thing around it's legs!" Bunndmund said getting up. Tulip nodded. Bunnmund got up close to the thing. "Oi! I'm over you ugly turkey!" He yelled, circling the monster. That certainly got its attention. It turned its head and tried to hiss. It didnt notice Tulip creeping up right behind it. "That's right! I'm talking to you! You overgrown crow!" Tulip's paw tightened on the handle. She readied the whip-

A giant shadow loomed over her. She gulped and slowly looked up. The red eyes of the stone raven looked back. Tulip tried to call out, but the sharp talons thrusted her onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The talons held her tight to the earthen ground. A yell was heard as Bunnymund tried to come to her aid. But then there was a sickening snap as the smaller version broke through the whip and rammed into Bunnymund. He fell trying to hold off it snapping his head off. The evil thing lowered its face to hers, the beak opened. A demonic voice came out, but the beak didnt even move. "You think you can win...but there are many more of us. When you and the Guardians are out of the way, Pitch and us will rule the earth with fear and death". It leaned closer to Tulip, ready to kill her. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look into the black hole of the beak. But a thing caught her eye. A single light green flower, stubbornly staying tall, refusing to wilt. It was mere inches from her paw. "I only have seconds before I'm killed! Got to do this fast!" She thought quickly and reached for the flower with her paw. The raven did not notice. It was almost to her throat. The flower was just out of reach. "I..must...get it!" Tulip exclaimed in her head. In that same second her paw grabbed hold of a singly leaf. A shudder went down Tulip's back as she was suddenly opened to the whole earth. She could almost see all the roots, the seeds, the worms, they are, one way or another, connected to the Earth. The Raven reared back ready to commit the death strike. Tulip took her chance.

A quite rumbling was heard and the earth shook slightly. All the others stopped and turned to the Raven and Tulip. The single flower trembled a little. BOOM! Spiked vines thrusted out of the ground around it, rising high into the air. Tulip smiled. With her mind and power she commanded a vine to wack the raven, sending it stumbling, freeing Tulip. She rolled and stood up. The vines were as tall as the Raven and looked just about as menacing. With a wave of her paw the single green patch that had surrounded the flower spread across the whole clearing. Turning brown to green. The Raven shook its head and shrieked at her. She waved her paw in a wavy motion. The Raven didn't notice the vines slowly wrapping themselves around its talons. It tried to come toward Tulip, but only tripped. It shrieked, looking at the vines making their way up its legs. It struggled and snapped at the vines, but every vine it destroyed, 2 took its place. The vines wrapped around its stone legs securely, not budging, while more made their way up to it's stomach and wings. The Stone Raven had stopped struggling, as vines finally wrapped around it's neck and head. Tulip's paw was in front of her, spread wide out. The Raven's blood-red eyes dimmed to simple stone. Tulip's paw suddenly clenched into a fist. A cracking sound was heard, as the vines choked the stone statue into a million pieces. Giant stone rocks fell to the ground, raising a cloud of rocky dust. When the cloud cleared, where there were miniature ravens, there were piles of obsidian and stone. Tulip lowered her paw, and turned around to the group staring at her. A dead silence filled the air.

"That was...AWESOME!" screamed Sonny, flapping her wings up into the air, flying around doing tricks and loops as if to celebrate. The rest of them cheered. All except Crystal. Crystal was crouched beside a pile or former raven, her back facing the crowd. With a feathered hand, she picked up a piece of obsidian, and narrowed her eyes, her beak leaning in. Then she stood up and turned back toward the cheering crowd. "Wait!" she squawked loudly. Everyone fell silent and looked to her. Her face was serious and scornful, she presented the piece of obsidian to everyone. "The battle is only beginning..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**I am the worst procastinator EVER. So sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed though!**


End file.
